Super Smash Bros Prime
by Sonic E.A
Summary: Ch.4: Confrontations- After Final Destination tilts and our heros tumble,Fox(me) and Roy(Sam) find terminal in Termina! Once they arrive in Hyrule though, the danger level kicks up a notch. R+R already!
1. The Beginning

Super Smash Bros. Prime  
By: SEA  
  
Author's Note ********** The following story uses actual people I know. You see, everyday at school, my buddies and I gather in a classroom to engage in fierce melee bashing. I've been running this "gameroom" since freshman year, and we get at least 16 people in a day. Anyway, this story focuses on me and six other players (sorry everyone, can't fit you all in! ^_^;) It tells the tale of our journey from the classroom of D108 to a surreal universe we only thought existed in our thoughts. That universe ? That of Super Smash Bros.. We take the form of the character we use in our daily school bouts. These characters belong to Nintendo.. yada yada you get the point. As for us.. I wouldn't know who we belong to.. cause we're actual people here. Well. I guess I'll take ownership ^_^. Here's the players:  
  
SEA: That would be me of course. I take form of Fox McCloud from Star Fox. I'm the cocky leader, and, not to brag, I'm the strongest player.  
  
SAM: This arrogant, yet still cool guy is Roy from the unknown Fire Emblem series (I would make him Peach.. but that can be bad.. too girly)  
  
CAL: A causal gamer that doesn't speak much, but can have a lot to say when he does. Marth (Fire Emblem again) is his alter ego.  
  
JESS: another ambitious, young gamer who admires me a lot (don't tell him I said that) He would be Megaman, but Marth will do.  
  
HUWE: My happy go lucky little sister who uses Zelda (Umm.., Zelda series) to fight. Huwe is her nickname. everyone really calls her that.. don't ask.. ^_^;  
  
ERIC: A quiet guy who is just as experienced in gaming as I am..., maybe more so. He has loads of potential with Shiek (from Zelda..., yeah I know.. Shiek is a chick.. don't ask).  
  
HIEU: Hieu is a polite fellow who uses Link (Zelda series) and has a tendency to take out people just at the right time.. for him anyway.  
  
The story will be told through my eyes, unless I'm not there. Then I'll shift to the third person. Also, there are some things in the story that are not in Super Smash Bros Melee.. this takes place before the game does. And sometimes I will refer to button commands when attacking. I'll do this until I get my guide back which lists all of the attacks names. Alright that should do it! I intend to have this updated at a really fast pace.  
  
Melee Master  
  
SEA  
  
________________________________________  
  
Super Smash Bros. Prime  
  
_________________________________________  
  
CHAPTER ONE: The Beginning  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
The universe. It's full of so many mysteries and speculations. No one can comprehend how far the stars go, how deep space is, or if there are different dimensions that lead to new worlds that are beyond human imagination. I sat on the edge of a flat platform, looking up at a sky that was filled with new worlds to explore. Normally I would uncover these new dimensions, but my mind was polluted with memories of the past few days. that is ... if a day even went by. It all happened too fast, it happened too suddenly, it happened right when I least expected it to. My life is now forever changed.  
  
My deepest wish has been granted, and I should enjoy it to the fullest. But I can't help but wonder. What now? What about everyone else? Are they ok? Do they know I exist? Or has my mind shifted into two, creating a whole different person? " No," I quietly whispered to myself. I sat there for what seemed to be an eternity with a blank stare on my new face. During this time, I began to recall of the insanely intense adventure that has forever changed my life, my existence, and has thrusted me with the fate of the universe itself.  
  
**********************  
  
I sat on my wooden chair, typing and clicking as fast as my fingers would allow me to. I had to keep the noise level down and the lights off, which further hurt my blood shot dark brown eyes. It was bad enough it was a quarter till two o'clock in the morning. But I was so close. I had to finish. I have worked months and months on this, and I was just a few seconds away from completing my biggest project. Sure I had a 10000 word paper due today, but this was way more important to me than 10% of my grade. How dumb I can be.  
  
"Almost done." I told myself. Right at that moment, I heard soft thuds on the hallway's battered white carpet. " Crap," I thought. "I have to save!" As quietly and as quickly as I could, pressed down the button command to save, then turned of my computer screen. It made a loud CLICK sound as I tried to cover up the red light of the Gamecube with a towel. The door creaked slowly and I thought to myself, " better not be mom or I'm toast." I paused for a moment as I stared at my 14 year old sister.  
  
"Damn it Huwee," I told her. " Can you at least knock so I know it's you?" She only shook her head and said," you freak, it's almost two and your working on your dingy "project" when you know you should either be in bed or be working on that paper." I just ignored her and turned the computer screen back on and continues to work.  
  
"Just got to put on the finishing touches sis," I whispered softly. I leaned back in my chair with a sense of joy, a sense of accomplishment. I tried to hold back my maniacal laugh as best as I could. It was finished. I had done the impossible. I let out a small chuckle, a chuckle that Huwee is familiar with. "So your actually finished," she said in amusement. "Hehehehe," I mumbled, "you bet." "And your report?" Huwee quietly asked.  
  
"Screw that!" I said with great excitement, "I need to test this out.! Hey, how about you be. my guinea huwee?" She just rolled her eyes and said, " You should go just give it a rest. You shouldn't be up doing.,"  
  
"Shouldn't you be in bed? Jst what exactly are you doing up?" I tossed her a controller. "Ah, no matter! come on," I said as I inserted a memory card that would grant me unlimited power. I restarted my Gamecube and shut down my operations on my computer. " Trust me Huwee, this will only take a second."  
  
"It's probably going to be all cheap and ghetto," Huwee teased. She sat down next to my bed and waited for the game to load.  
  
The start up screen quickly popped up. I had a firm grip on the controller, holding in my joy. I set up the match to one stock with no time limit. She picked her character, Zelda as always. I moved my cursor on an empty space next to Roy. I quickly entered a button combination. I tapped up, down, left, right, then pressed A and Start simultaneously. Suddenly, a familiar blue hedgehog appeared in my selection box.  
  
"What if it freezes?" Huwee asked. " Trust me, I've put to much work into this." I assured her.  
  
The stage was set. Corneria. "Ready..3.2.1...GO!" the game announced. Sonic and Zelda were facing each other on the mighty Great Fox. Sonic immediately began a Spin Dash, a trademark attack he has mastered. Sonic dashed towards at Zelda without charging the Spin Dash, and it hit her before she could begin the match. It landed a healthy 12% on her as she flew up in the air. Sonic instantly jumped right at her, and before Zelda could try an evasive air dodge, Sonic used an array of unique air attacks, attacks that were programmed to keep her juggled in the air. He finished the combo with another staple move, the Homing Attack. It hit her dead on with great impact. Her percentage total was tallied at 82%. Zelda floated down to the nose of the ship, while Sonic landed gracefully straight across from her.  
  
"Having fun?" I taunted. Huwee said nothing and tried a Din's Fire (forward B). "Sweet," I thought. Sonic stood his ground , waiting for the flame to attack him. Huwee expected him to block it as Zelda waived her hand and ignited the flame, causing it to create a miniature explosion. The fireball made a direct it, or so it seemed. Sonic was covered in a fiery aura.  
  
" Wh.Wha? How did that happen?!" Huwee complained in utter shock. "That's the beauty of Sonic's Forward B Insta Shield technique." I began. " Normally, it would give him a sound barrier that would protect him from any attack for a spilt second, just like in Sonic 3. But I added a little twist to it. If he uses it protect himself from certain attacks, it will absorb the element and create a Fire, Electric, or a Water Shield, depending on the attack. Now I'm not affected by your fire attacks anymore." Huwee just mumbled, " Well that's cheap."  
  
"Let me show you what else I can do," I chuckled. Just then, Sonic charged towards Zelda with a charging A attack. He slip his right leg down on the ground to try and trip her. Zelda rolled back to saftey. Sonic then used a new ability he gained with his shield. Forward B became an attack called the Flare Dash. Sonic leaped and spun himself into a ball of fire. He dashed at the same speed as the Homing Attack he used earlier. It was too fast and too unexpected for Zelda to make a move. She was engulfed in flames as the attack connected and few of the stage at 104%. "GAME," the announcer declared. "This game's winner is...Sonic!" The game said as Sonic did his Sonic Adventure victory pose with the classic Sonic 3 level clear tune playing in the background.  
  
I turned off the Gamecube and turned my eyes towards Huwee, who stood there in awe and disgust. "Whoa. that was cool! But.. it was too cheap! You just had to go in and overpower him, huh?" I yawned and rolled up my controllers, packing it for school. " Hey, that's how the fight would really go if Sonic was real!"  
  
"But he's too powerful.. and moves so fast! I couldn't dodge you or anything!" I rested my head on my pillow and said, " Whatever, that's just how it is. It's not like I intentionally programmed him to be that way, he's just that strong. Man.. I can't wait to try this out on everyone!"  
  
"Your not actually going to do that are you?" Huwee asked in a concerned tone. "Why not?" I asked. "Well, you know Sam," she began. " I dunno, I just don't think you should do it, that's all." She rubbed her eyes as she slowly began to walk out the door. " Well, do whatever." "Hmm.. either way I'll still win." I said in my usual cocky voice. " Now go on," I said as I waived my hand back and forth at her. "Go to bed."  
  
*****Elsewhere*******  
  
A figure standing at 3'7 entered into a large control room, filled with monitors and a egg shaped man eagerly waiting next in the center of the room.  
  
"I got it," said the cloaked figure. He threw a Master Emerald into a machine that clanged onto it and set itself near a reactor near the main controls of the craft.  
  
"Excellent!" said Eggman. "Now all we need is one more. Just one more and I will be able to put my ultimate plan into motion! With the another Master Emerald, we will.." The mysterious figure leaned next to a mainframe and sighed. "So where is it?"  
  
"I'm am searching it for it at this moment." replied Eggman. "The information should be processed by now." He walked to a touch screen monitor, and a holographic map of space was projected in front of him. He noticed an gap in the far left of the map. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" he furiously asked. A vein was sticking out of his bald head as he waited for a reply. "Oh.." chuckled the figure, " I ran into some. bumps along the road." Eggman bounced up and down in rage. "THAT ACCURSED HEDGEHOG? HOW?!" "Relax," he replied, " you don't have to worry about him. He's gone, just like the rest of that dimension."  
  
"DID YOU EVEN BOTHER TO CONSIDER THE POSSIBILITY THAT THE OTHER EMERALD WAS.." Eggman wanted to strangle the young mercenary. If that emerald wasn't found, then months and months of research and preparation for his most devious plot ever would come to a permanent halt. "Trust me, I would have know," assured the figure. "For your sake you better!" Eggman said a little releieved. "Whatever, just hurry up and find the next one."  
  
Eggman simply ignored him and began to process a shift in time on the map. The universe shown on the map began to animate. It showed this "dimension" explode with little traces left. An emerald shockwav began to make it's way on unsuspecting universes, causing outrageous reactions. Some began to collide, creating total chaos for anything around them. Others stopped in their tracks and created worm holes to other realities. But the was one universe that began to emit strong energy readings. Small galaxies within it began to give off a small essence, which formed itself in the center of this particular universe. They beging to swirl, as if a dark hole was consuming them. A bright flash revealed a clutter of floating worm holes, all coexisting in a small galaxy.  
  
"Well I hope your proud of yourself," Eggman congratulated the figure. " In a few hours, you will have created a whole new reality. "Really now? I should get a Nobel for that. So do you want me to head there or not?"  
  
"My my my, never in anyone's wildest dreams did I imagine something like this formed. Maybe your help isn't necessary for this task. I don't think your capable of it." "Try me," groaned the mercenary. "No no your body can't sustain it. Your not compatible, you won't last," Eggman said. " This is a very unusual place, it's like nothing I have ever seen before. No, we need an old friend of mine." He slowly walked to a monitor and began to make contact with this "friend". "So I'm not good enough?" asked the lone mercenary. "Believe me rodent," replied Eggman. "I know who is, and it can save us a lot of time. Besides, I think you've earned a little time off."  
  
***Back to Reality**********  
  
I quickly shoved my folder into my already crammed backpack. My Gamecube was safely nestled in it, along with my school accommodations. I rushed out of my class, just 8 minutes after the lunch bell rang.  
  
"Late again!" I thought to myself. I was stuck for the first few minutes of lunch due to another one of Mr. V's tests. It walked as fast as I could through the afternoon traffic of people, hurrying to lunch lines or the parking lot. Room D108 wasn't far from my A.P. Composition class. I slowly opened the door and walked in, with my head up high in the air.  
  
A large, Asian guy sat on his usual table and scorned, " Finally you bum! Come over here so I can sit on you!" I began to set up without saying a word. A crowd of 17 people sighed as I did so, finally getting a shot to earn some KO's in Super Smash Bros Melee.  
  
"Sometimes you people piss me off," I thought as I ignored the typical question of "what took you so long?" Hieu, who knew my dilemma, politely asked ," So, can we do teams today?" A guy who was about a little taller than I was answered that for me.  
  
"YES! Sam and I will beat you all!" A quick reply was made from a good friend of mine. "Nah. teams is getting gay. I'm sick and tired of seeing you and Sam hiding behind each others backs."  
  
"You tell them Cal!" said Huwee. "Yes we would, " Sam said in his usual arrogant tone. He plugged his controller into port 2. Everyone else dove for the other 3 as if it were a fumble in the Super Bowl. I looked to see how had it this time. I didn't mind if I didn't go first, especially today. Seems that Sam, Jess , Ray and Yoshi got a hold of it this time. The matches began. I watched thinking to myself how weak they alll seemed. I indeed planned to use y ultimate weapon. No, not Yoshi, hehe, you know who.  
  
****As the fights go on*****  
  
Sam was hot on Yoshi's tail. Sam was Roy, as usual, and Yoshi was. Yoshi. "YOSHI! You big fat chicken! Come back here!" yelled Sam. Time was slowly ticking away. "SEA YOU BUM!" Yoshi said like right next to my ear. "Come one back me up man!"  
  
I decided I would, and caught Sam with a Fox Illusion. (Yeah, I'm Fox.) Roy flew a little bit in the air. "ACK! You gay guy!" Sam said as he rolled right before he landed. "He's my kill! Back off!" Both of them were mine. I grabbed a Proximity Mine and threw it down to the lowest ledge of Hyrule Temple. I then nabbed a Super Scoop which conveniently landed in front of me. Yoshi didn't notice that I had thrown a mine down.  
  
I ordered him to fly off the far most edge of the right side castle and make his way to the bottom layer. With Yoshi's amazing jumping ability, Yoshi would get there no problem. In the meantime, Sam and I where exchanging blows. Sam noticed Yoshi and decided to kill him instead. He rushed down the cave section of the middle layer of the level. I made my way to the left side and fell through two platforms, waiting to strike. Sam descended while charging a deadly Flare Blade. He knew where I had placed the mine, and he also knew that Yoshi would fly in his direction. I took two jumps and began to charge up the Super Scoop.  
  
Everything played out perfectly. Yoshi did get a little surprise when he reached the ledge. He hit the mine and was thrusted by the explosion at 134% to the left, right towards Sam. He unleashed the Flare Blade which made direct contact, but so did something else. A huge ball of energy hit both Sam and Yoshi. Yoshi bounced on the wall, and was thrown straight out of the stage from the explosion and 187%. Sam flew directly out of the stage rather than downwards. He sparkled in the sky as the game once again announced ,"GAME!"  
  
"Yep," I sighed, brushing my fist on my chest. "You big fat cheater! What was that?!" whined Sam. Yosh gave me a quick elbow. "You butt! You were supposed to cover me, not set me up!" "Sorry about that," I apologized. "But you know how it is. I can keep you safe from Sam, but not from me. NO one is safe from me."  
  
Jess quickly replied. "Whatever! If I was there I would have done the same thing!" "What are you talking about! I killed you earlier today remember?" responded Sam. "You just got lucky," said Jess.  
  
I looked over at the clock. It was 12:40. 2 minutes till class began. "Plenty of time," I thought. "Hey Cal, Jess, Sam.. You guys up for a quick 3 on 1?" They stood there amazed. "As good as you are," began Cal, "There's no way you could ever beat all three of us. There isn't even enough time for us to get you to 100%, and that doesn't take long."  
  
I just smirked and said, "Trust me, I will slaughter you with time to spare! "Jess rolled his eyes in disgust. "You can't do that!" he said. But I got my way. Sure enough they had their characters ready to go. Sam as Roy, and both Cal and Jess as Marth. I quickly began do type in my little trick. Just as soon as I finished the code, the match should have started. But a familiar screen popped up on the game.  
  
"Error" "Damn it not again!" I thought. NO this wasn't cause of my code. My Gamecube acts up sometimes. " You know your Gamecube is really gay!" Sam said. Just then, I felt a strange wave of energy. It felt really weird and a sharp pain thrusted itself through my chest. I tried to shake it off calmly. "Just... some technical difficulties .. that's all...," I leaned over a bit. "What's wrong?" Huwee asked. "Nothing...just a little gas maybe." I told her. I wish it were just gas. The eerie wave felt stronger and I felt so weary.  
  
The sky was pretty dark all day, and now, it had a boggish green glow. Just when I noticed it, I turned around to see if anyone saw it. Everyone was frozen in their place. I heard a loud, high pitched sound that only added to the pain I was experiencing. I shook it off as best as I could and stood, dumbfounded, wondering why everything just stopped. The noise kept ringing, and my eardrums felt like they were going to burst. Was I dreaming? I found myself on the ground, as if I was being pulled down to the core of the earth with tremendous gravity. I slowly looked up at a bright green light coming from the T.V screen!  
  
"Wha?" I said in complete shock. Everything began to swirl around me, as if the screen began a dark, black hole. I didn't feel like I was getting sucked in, but the world around me resembled a realistic, misshape painting of Picassos.  
  
My body began to compress as the weird transformations went on. Bright flashing lights buzzed all over the area. Surreal skies illuminated the voids above me. My head was spinning from this bizarre occurrence. I then slowly passed out. I was left laying on a huge platform, the exact one that I am sitting on right now. But this wasn't over. The adventure had just begun.  
  
To be continued...  
  
************ It seemed a little slow to me. But things begin to heat up next chapter, and will leave you with a lot more questions than answers. But don't worry, it gets good. Action lies ahead! Gamecube, Super Smash Bros Melee is © to Nintendo, as well as all of the Nintendo characters seen here. Sonic and Eggman are © to Sega/Sonic Team. That mysterious guy isn't important right now, but he is © to me. You won't see him much anyway. All other characters are real people (thought their names are different..) Well, not anymore! 


	2. Enter the Melee

CHAPTER TWO: Enter the Melee  
  
_______________________________  
  
More notes: Ok, yes I know that Sonic's fire shield move isn't called "Flare Dash". It sounds a lot better though, so meh!  
  
**************************  
  
You see that fox on the ground? Yeah, that's me. I was knocked out for quite some time. Only little did I know of what metamorphosis I just underwent.  
  
"Oh.... My head.., " I slowly moaned as I opened my weary eyes. I felt a little shaky, with my vision blurred. The insane sensations that had occurred earlier before had suddenly vanished. My ears began to twitch instinctively to my new surroundings as I gently rose off the dense plating on the ground. I stood there, looking at the sky in with my jaw on the ground in awe.  
  
The sky was filled with bright shooting stars, all flying in different directions. Many streams of space that resembled the Milky Way galaxy covered most of the space in the seemingly endless sky. I also noticed that I was on a platform. It was suspended in space, and I felt as if it were moving towards the horizon. There was nothing else to see but deep, endless space all around arena. Could this be.? Final Destination?  
  
"No way," I silently told myself. "How?" I wondered as I rubbed my aching head. I felt a piece of head gear on my head. "Huh, that's funny, I don't remember having something on my.." I paused suddenly as I looked at my hands. I was wearing silver gray gloves! Just when I was looking at my gloves, I also noticed I was in a different attire. I was wearing some slick green cargo pants, accompanied by slick gray boots and a spiffy jacket. I felt something waving around behind me. I reluctantly turned around and noticed a large, bushy tail swerving down and about. I didn't now what to think, what to say, how to react. I calmed myself as I slowly put my hand over my hip, right onto a SOCOM like blaster on my left side. I finally came to a conclusion.  
  
"I'm.. Fox! I'm Fox McCloud! This is crazy! How?" I couldn't get my eyes of my new look. I saw how it was. I began to feel comfortable with this new appearance. My mind quickly forgot about being stranded on a level as I began to brainstorm. The first thing that popped into my mind was whether or not if I could fight like Fox in SSBM.  
  
I gave it a shot. I threw a punch into the air, and instinctively I threw another, and another, and soon I began to unleash a fury of kicks, all while standing on one leg. "Sweet!" I said as I used the down A smash attack, where I concentrated all of my force into my legs and did the splits that could knock a guy back to the ground. I slowly walked back to the ledge, gaining a lot of space to dash. Instantly, I found myself halfway across the stage, with a transparent blue illusion right behind me. "Whoa, the Fox Illusion!" I said.  
  
I was filled with so much excitement and joy. I was actually living one of my favorite games of all time. "Man I hope I never wake up!" I exclaimed. Of course I thought it was dream. But just then, I was about to be proved otherwise.  
  
My enhanced senses caused my ear to twitch again. "Huh?" I said as I looked into the sky. Three stars shined in space, and began to hurl down on my position. A familiar star noise reached my eardrum, and I instantly knew what was coming down. Warp Stars. If all three made contact on me, I would probably not make it back to the stage. I made a quick leap in the air so I could pull of a defensive air dodge out of the star's path. The explosion was louder than normal, and a whole lot of smoke sizzled from a nonexistent crater. I noticed 3 figures walking out of the gray smoke as it cleared out a bit. I recognized who they were right away.  
  
The dreaded Koopa King, Bowser stood before me, with his eyes thirsty for blood. Behind him stood a large, muscular ape. Donkey Kong. On his left side stood the racing, human bounty hunter Captain Falcon, whose eyes behind his clear visor started right into mine. All of them were a lot bigger than I was, but I'm not one to be intimidated by size. Instead, a smirk made it's way to my face.  
  
"So, you want some of this? Bring it on!" I began to lean towards my left leg to stretch my right one. "All that was missing was some losers to test out my true abilities. Care to entertain me?"  
  
"You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into!" barked Boswer. "Your right, I don't," I replied. " And frankly I don't care. Show me what you got!" Bowser began to trot towards me. "Very well!" He said. "But I doubt you will defeat all three of us!" I just chuckled and said, "Well COME ON!"  
  
I have been in this situation many times. 3-1 battles didn't bother me one bit. I jumped back a little as C. Falcon raced towards me o land the first hit, then dashed using a Fox Illusion. My streak hit him and Bowser, but I soon had a fist in my face as D.K. slammed me with his B Punch. "Ack! No way!" I said. It stopped me in my tracks as I was about to strike him. I instantly used a side step dodge to back out of his oncoming forward A Clamp Smash Attack. I was sent flying back towards D.K.'s direction in flames. I was just kicked in the back by C.Falcon's fiery Falcon Kick. I felt like I was at about 28%. Yeah I know it sounds a little strange, but here in this dimension, you know how high your percentage is at all the time.  
  
I quickly recovered by rolling to the right just as I hit the ground. C.Falcon was ready to launch another kick, with D.K. right behind him, charging his B Punch to the maximum. Bowser? He was right above me, hurling down to the ground with his Bowser Bomb. I used a Forward A Smash Attack to kick C.Falcon's oncoming attack, but was skimmed by Bowser's enormous body. Into the air I went, and my trip down to the ground was cut short as C.Falcon used his nasty Up B attack. He must of recovered from my smash attack and caught his ground, enabling him to catch me in mid air. He threw me out after he ignited my body into flames. I could feel the fire burning through my bright orange fur. I flew back to the deserted left part of the arena. D.K. attempted to grab me, but I once again took my defensive roll before I hi the ground right past him. I was surrounded.  
  
This wasn't as easy as I thought it was going to be. I jumped back a little towards D.K. and charged up a Fire Fox (the flames came out off nowhere just like it does in the game) right on his face. He began to burst into flames as I slowly ascended into the air. I then lunged to the right with my muzzle pointing forward. Surrounding me was a strong aura of flames as I darted right through Bowser and C.Falcon. This is a handy technique I use against a lot off foes.  
  
Just as I landed, I jumped right back in the air to trick C.Falcon out. Just as I predicted, he used his Up B attack to try and catch me again. I maneuvered myself away from his attack, and began to charge up on of my strongest attacks, a Flip Kick Up A Smash Attack. Bowser and D.K. trotted in my direction and C.Falcon couldn't move after missing his Up B. He descended down my direction, helpless and vulnerable to my halfway charged Up A. I managed to kick him and Bowser with such a great force that they became suspended in midair.  
  
I had to think fast. The ground beneath me exerted a great force that flung me up in the air. D.K. was pounding the ground with his palms, causing a miniature quake. This, however, left him open. I made my way towards him and drilled him down to the ground by twirling my body with my legs together. I found myself flat on my face as well. C.Falcon nailed me with his stomp attack, and attack that sends you straight down to the ground if your in the air. A meteor smash.  
  
I sprang up immediately and flung a kick around me. It knocked D.K. out of the way, for now. Bowser dashed and rammed his horns right into my side after I recuperated. In the air I went. I once again, used my quick way out. I flared up a Fire Fox and buried Bowser to the ground. C.Falcon soon got a kick to his side as I smashed him with all the force I could put in my Side Smash Attack. He was all mine.  
  
I jumped in the air after him and turned upside down to angle myself so I could smack him twice by twisting my kicks in a scissor like fashion. This was a particularly powerful attack if both kicks slice the foe twice. I used my second jump to drill him down to the ground, the same way I did with D.K..  
  
I felt my body caught in a swirling whirlpool of spikes. Boswer had used his Up B to catch me off guard. C.Falcon broke free from my juggle as I ascended into the air, caught in Bower's attack. It threw me back where I had to dodge D.K.'s oncoming aerial assault. I rolled to the left side of the stage and had to keep it cool. My percentage was at 79%.  
  
Bowser and D.K. made their way to use their extremely powerful Side Smash Attacks. If both connected, I would be finished. I knew exactly what to do. I charged right at them head on, and sure enough the launched their deadly attacks. Bowser slammed his head forward with unstoppable force while D.K. smashed his hands together, hopping to catch me in the center if it. I pulled off on of my trademark maneuvers. I lunged myself back in the air before I was in range of their attacks. I immediately landed right in front of them after their attacks stopped. I sent both of them flying in the air with the insanely powerful Up A Smash Attack. I jumped in the air almost as fast as I came down to the ground, and landed another upside kick on both of them. D.K. flung out of the stage and into the sky. He was taken out as he sparkled in the sky, never to return.  
  
"One down," I thought. Right in front of me came C.Falcon's foot sliding right at me, engulfed in flames. I air dodged to avoid the attack, and I readied myself to take him out with my special finishing move. I grabbed him, threw him down to the ground, nabbed my Blaster and shot him four times. He landed on the ground with a steady force, but he was lying right next to me, leaving him open for my finishing blow. I quickly charged a Up A Smash Attack, then unleashed the devastating backflip kick right when he was about to get up, causing him to soar into to air. He too, disappeared into the depths of the dimension. Now all was left was Bowser's lonely ass.  
  
I knew I had this in the bag. Bowser charged at me with rage and attempted to grab me. I simply rolled back with a flip and smashed his face with a Side Smash. I raced towards him and caught him in midair with a neutral kick. He was out of the arena and attempted to get back in. His whirling spin attack allowed him to get back in, but I wasn't gonna stop smashing him till he was out. I knocked him back again with another Side Smash, and he was out for the count. He vanished into thin air as he hit an invisible barrier that erupted in a bright explosion.  
  
" Yeah!" I exclaimed. " How do you like that! Who's the strongest Smasher in the world? Tell me know! Who?" I taunted the havens and began to twirl my blaster around with my finger. But Bowser wasn't out. He came crashing down on me with a Bowser Bomb. It caught me off guard, and I was sent in the air. I caught my ground and stood in awe, wondering how he returned.  
  
"HOW!?" I yelled. "You should be out!"  
  
Bower laughed in amusement. "You could never defeat me at that level!"  
  
"What are you talking about?! You know the rules of Smash Bros.! I rank you up to a high percentage, then knock your ass out of the arena till you don't come back in, unless you have two stock. If you do, I'm ready for more some more smashing!" I stood my ground ready to take him on.  
  
"You seem to know this world very well," replied Bowser.  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm still pretty much clueless!"  
  
"So tell me Fox, how did you land here?"  
  
"I thought you would know! Oh, and I'm not Fox McCloud."  
  
"Oh?" Bowser chuckled. "Very intriguing. So then who are you?"  
  
I couldn't resist the opportunity to use one of my favorite quotes. " What you see is what you get, just a guy who loves adventure!"  
  
"Amusing," said Bowser. "Well that wasn't me you fought. Oh.. it makes no difference. Your obviously not the worth my time. You don't seem like the one I'm after. I hope you enjoy your stay in your new home, where I will soon rule the entire Nintendo universe!" He began to laugh maniacally as he turned around and began to walk away.  
  
"For your sake, we better not met again fox!" A worm hole opened right in front of Bowser as he slowly walked in and vanished before my eyes. I darted towards the portal, hoping to catch up, but it closed right before me.  
  
" ARGH! You coward! Come back!" I said as a slide by where the portal was.  
  
"How does he think he's going to take over Nintendo? He doesn't even exist!" I stood there for a while, in a state of confusion. An unthinkable thought crossed my blank mind. " Maybe.. This is real. It sure does feel like it. But how? This is just a freakin game!" I stomped my foot firmly on the ground. "Well as long as I'm around, he isn't gonna take over anything!"  
  
I walked towards to the ledge of the stage and sat on the edge. I looked into the sky, wondering what next? How was I going to get off Final Destination? There seemed to be nowhere to go, and the only exit I knew of was the one Bowser took, and I had no idea how he pulled that off.  
  
My ear began to twitch. I quickly turned my head up and looked for the source of the sound. Three more stars sparkled bright in the sky, and I noticed that three figures where coming screaming down. I closed my eyes as they landed head onto the stage's rough plating. "Great, more?" I thought. I saw Roy and two Marths lying on the ground, all struggling to get off each other. How they weren't knocked out was beyond me.  
  
"Jess you gay guy, GET OFF OF ME!" scorned Roy. He was wearing shiny, sapphire blue armor and sported a purple cape. He clenched his sword tightly as he tried to get up. He noticed this and a puzzled expression grew on his face.  
  
Jess quickly got up and stared at Sam with awe. "You're.your Roy!"  
  
Sam began to examine himself as soon as he got up. "Ah ha! So I am!"  
  
Jess waived hand through his sea blue hair. "But. how?" Sam noticed that Jess was wearing a tiara on his head. Jess was wearing blue armor similar to Sam's, only his tunic was a little longer.  
  
"Ha ha! Jess is a pansy!" taunted Sam "........" Jess didn't say a word.  
  
The third smasher managed to land away from the commotion. He noticed he was also Marth, but he sported a red variation of Jess's blue armor. What caught his eye was a fox staring right at them. "Hey guys.. look over there," he said.  
  
Jess turned his head and noticed that Cal was the same character as he was. "WHAT?! Your Marth too?!" he asked in a confused tone.  
  
Sam looked up at the sky in disgust. "Ah! I'm surrounded by two gay guys!"  
  
"Shut up Sam," barked Cal. "We'll figure this out later. What I want to know is what Fox is doing here."  
  
"Well than, we'll just have to get rid of him, no are we?"  
  
I signed in disgust myself. "Sam will always be Sam I guess."  
  
"What are you talking about? How do you know who I am?" asked Sam.  
  
"It's me, Sea!" I told him. "I dunno, you look like Fox to me," replied Sam.  
  
"Yeah yeah I know. I have no clue what's going on here, but all I know is."  
  
"Whatever," interrupted Sam as he swung his silver sword. " Now that I'm Roy, I'm sure that I could take you out with no problem. Can you say, Counter?"  
  
"I don't even want to waste my time," I groaned. " I've already taken out three guys, and I'm beat. Let's just figure out a way..." I moved to the side to dodge an oncoming smash attack from Sam.  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY?! I'm almost at 80%!" I shouted. I don't know what he was thinking, but Sam can piss me off pretty easily.  
  
"Just seeing if I could do a smash attack," Sam chuckled as he proudly swung his blade around. He got a little carried away when he started up a Double Edge Dance and almost sliced Cal, who was just as puzzled as Jess was.  
  
"What are you trying to do?!" asked Cal as he rolled away from the attack.  
  
" Alright Sam, if you want to play that way," challenged Jess who had his sword drawn. " I will prove to you and him (points at me) that I am superior to you all"  
  
Call rolled his eyes and held his sword firmly against his hips. "Man, this never ends."  
  
Sam was barely able to jump away from a side smash attack from Jess's slender, thin blade. The tip of Marth's blade is the deadliest point of the sword. "You fat Jess! You are so going to die!"  
  
Sam charged at Jess, with his sword ready to smash the Prince. Jess quickly rolled back out to my direction as Sam slashed his sword forward.  
  
"You idiots!" I yelled in annoyance. "You don't know if we could...," Once again I was rudely interrupted. Sam side smash attacked me, but lucky for me he hit me with his blade's tip, which is Roy's sword's weakest point. (The center being the strongest) "You stay out of this!"  
  
I was once again thrusted into the air space of Final Destination. "That does it! You just crossed the line buddy! Your ass is mine!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
_____________________________ SSBM and all related characters are © Nintendo All "theories" of how SSBM works is © to me.  
  
Next chapter... The battle rages on! Will anyone suffer a KO? How will they come back? And what lies at the end of Final Destination? New faces, both good and bad arrive next time on Super Smash Bro. Prime! 


	3. Horizon of Destiny

Note: Assume that we are fighting on a standard, 2D flat plane, just like in the game. This also makes our bodies susceptible to SSBM's insane, unearthly physics. No eight way movements here!  
  
*****************  
  
CHAPTER THREE:  
  
HORIZON OF DESTINY  
  
__________________________  
  
You'd think that after pummeling these guys flat to the ground everyday, they would know better than to backstab me with a cheap smash attack. Some people just never learn to show some respect.  
  
I was furious. Sam nailed me with a Side Smash Attack, just to prove that he had the strongest and most skilled abilities. I positioned myself in the air, ready to drill my feet right through him. "Nah. I better not," I thought. I landed on the far right edge of the platform, observing exchange of swings from Jess and Sam's blades. Cling and clang sounds reached my ears as their swords connected, resulting in a stalemate.  
  
"I might as well join in," Cal thought. He was behind Jess as he calmly walked towards him and delivered a great force through his arm as he slashed his sword forward, hitting Jess with the strongest part of it, the tip. A loud THUD sound came from the attack as Jess flew back a couple feet, where Sam took a small leap and unleashed a quick, uncharged Flare Blade to volley him back at Cal. Jess became covered in flames after the toned down attack hit him.  
  
This is when I stepped him. I lifted my right leg behind my back to kick the descending swordsman. Sam felt the hit and stayed in the air for another second, allowing me to land a swift Backflip Kick Smash Attack. He was suspended in the air and readied his sword to attack anyone who stood in his way. I was surprised how quickly the others caught on to their attacks. Jess had continuously attempted to return a Side Smash at Cal, who kept rolling away back and forth, dodging his attacks. I knew I had to play it safe. I was at 79% after all, and I couldn't afford to get ranked any higher in damage, since I had no idea what would happen if I was to get knocked out of the arena.  
  
I held my position while I reached my holster and drew my blaster. I was capable of shooting the thing as if it where an automatic weapon, all while causing my opponents not to stagger at all. It was my safest bet to not aggravate the dueling swordsman. I aimed straight ahead and began to open fire.  
  
Meanwhile, Sam finally had enough range in the air to swing his sword downwards, which stopped Cal's mad rolling. Jess had a wide open shot for another smash attack, an opportunity he blew. He noticed hot ruby red lasers coming in his direction at an incredible firing rate. He leaped high into the air and moved his body in a fancy flip over Sam and Cal. Now Sam was in the line of fire. He too, backflip over the annoying blasts, making Cal the new target. I kept my hand steady as I continued to fire. Cal didn't mind the attacks and immediately turned around and used the side smash, only to be Countered by Sam! Sam drew his blade closely, flung Cal's sword out of the way violently and delivered a blow with almost twice the force that Cal out into his attack. Cal was knocked out of the way in flames. He was accompained by Jess as well, who had rolled into Sam's Counter blow. Unfortunately for Sam, this left him wide open for my beams to get through to him, steadily ranking up damage on him. I must have at least hit him with 20% worth of damage with my Blaster alone. He's the one of the few who actually takes note of my little cheap attack. He began to charge at me with his sword ready to smash me out of the stage.  
  
His assault came to a halt as Jess came down to the ground and delivered a painful meteor smash to him, sending Sam slightly into the air, with a healthy 51% on him. Cal managed to land safety on the ground next to me, rolling away as he landed. Jess was pushed back by Sam's sword as Sam swung it back and forth as he got up. Cal then volleys Jess back with another deadly side smash, sending Jess flying far of the left. I quickly ran up to the vulnerable Marth, grabbed him and kneed him twice, then threw him down to the ground and blasted him 4 times, just like I did to my opponents earlier before. Instead of using a deadly Up A smash, I decided to side smash him instead. Cal flung back from my attack, leaving him wide open.  
  
Or so I thought. After I smashed him out of the way, I noticed a large, wooden bat, hurling in my direction! Its pitcher, Sam, chuckled as it flew across the air at incalculable speed. Normally I would use my Reflector Shield to send it right back at him, but there was no time for me to put up my shield to do so. I quickly dodged to the side, while the bat bounced at my former position. Close call. A bat is an extremely lethal throwing item in SSBM. How Sam found one puzzled me. What a cheap, dirty trick. I charged at Sam with great speed (After all, I'm Fox, one of the fastest characters in the game.) and forced my kick through his armor. He was hurled up above me as I continued my charge against Jess. Sam descended down to the ground slowly. He fired up a Double Edge Dance, swinging his blades in different directions, which turned his body into different colors, each strike making a foe susceptible to a devastating four hit combo.  
  
Jess and Cal where engaged in a series of sword slashes and strikes, some of them making contact, some of them tasting dead air. I quickly used my charging kick, plowing through both of the unsuspecting combatants. Immediately I began to fire up a Fire Fox, which drew in Jess and Cal into my charging fiery body. An aura of flames dashed through both of them, and I bounced off the ground as I made contact with it, right past Sam's third Double Edge Dance swing. His fourth swing ignited Cal up in flames as he soared high up into the air. I say Cal struggling to stop himself from flying any further. None of us has been elevated that high. I turned my eyes towards Sam and ran up to him, expecting him to dodge behind me. I stopped right before I approached him and sure enough, he was soon in my grasp as I used my infamous throwdown. Sam knows me better and was able to roll out of my Down A splits smash attack as soon as he landed on the ground. He also rolled right into Jess's Side Smash. Meanwhile, Cal calmly floated right onto the stage's edge, grasping it firmly as he dangled over the unknown abyss of Final Destination. "Close call," I thought. I shook my head in shame. This had to end now. Jess didn't seem to get the picture as he and Sam keep on fighting each other. I had to speak up.  
  
"HEY GUYS!" I yelled. "HOW ABOUT WE KNOCK IT OFF?"  
  
"Yeah... Just listen to what he says," Cal said in a shaky voice as he looked down into the depths of space.  
  
"Has anyone even bothered to think what would happen if one of us was knocked straight out of the level? What would happen? Would we come back or.. Die?"  
  
Jess stood quietly for a while, with a blank, confused stare on his face.  
  
"Ah you'll be fine!" Sam confirmed. He still thought this was a crazy dream.  
  
"How would you know that?" I asked.  
  
"Because I just do! Nothing is going to happen to me," he bragged proudly.  
  
"I dunno Sam, for all we know, we could only have one stock, and I could of just lost mine.  
  
"Don't be such a chicken," scorned Sam. " This is nothing but a crazy dream anyway."  
  
"Don't you think this is a little too real to be a dream? Your attacks on me didn't exactly scratch me, they really gave me some pain," I said. While neither of us where bruised or gashes from our attacks. We felt like crap, but didn't look like it.  
  
Sam directed his attention towards me. "Well you shouldn't have started this whole fight!"  
  
"What are you talking about?!" I replied. The nerve of him sometimes! I just wanted to smash him with a Hammer. "You're the one who started this whole fight!"  
  
"Well how am I supposed to know if this is real or not? You can't blame me for that! You're the one who took it all seriously. Do you really think that if I'm Roy and your Fox I'm just going to let you dance around me?"  
  
I just shook my head and said, " Aww, forget it. What I want to know is if anyone else from the room is here, or how we're gonna get out of here."  
  
"Just how did you get here before we did?" asked Cal.  
  
"Beats me. I guess I was unconscious for a while. When I woke up, I was welcomed by Bowser, D.K., and C. Falcon."  
  
Jess seemed pretty amazed about my last statement. "You. you fought all three of them at once?" he asked.  
  
I grinned and began to stretch my arms a bit. Jess has a tendency to be the try and surpass me in everything I do. Keyword: Try. "Yep, I sure gave them a beating," I said in my casual, cocky voice. I then frowned as I turned my attention towards Sam. "I tried to take a break, till you guess showed up, begging for a fight."  
  
"Hey, I want to know what's going on as much as you do," Cal said on his defense.  
  
"Well, it's anyone's guess really," I sighed.  
  
Sam calmly put this sword away, with his head to the ground and his eyes closed. "Well, I'm Roy, so I'm not complaining. But why are we here? Sea, did you do this? Cause if you did..."  
  
"How would I?" I said.  
  
"Just a thought, your normally the one who screws everything up. It was probably because of your gay Gamecube."  
  
"But you know what else I wonder?" asked Cal, " Why are you Fox? Why is Sam Roy? And how can there be two Marths?"  
  
"I'm sure there's a pretty good reason why I'm the strongest character out of the three," answered Sam.  
  
I just rolled my eyes at Sam's usual arrogant comments. For some time, I had been thinking about his. I quickly came up with an answer. "Well, just think," I began. " You could say we have became the character of our choice in our daily school bouts. That's why Jess and Cal are both Marth, and Sam's Roy while I'm Fox. It's cause these characters are the players we use most. I find this hard to believe for myself, since I switch off between two other characters," I stopped to bust out some quick, fancy footwork, "but I can live with what I got."  
  
"So how did you figure all that out?" questioned Cal.  
  
"Eh?" I replied. "Oh, it's just my own little theory!" I said as I placed my hand over my head.  
  
"Really now?" said Jess. "Anything else you would like to tell us?"  
  
"Actually I do." I looked over towards the imaginary horizon that laid ahead of the arena. " Well, in the game, you know how Final Destination heads towards the horizon right?" I pointed over to the deep depths of space. Didn't look like we where going to get anywhere anytime soon. "Eventually, this stage enters an atmosphere of some sort of world. Maybe it will, and it'll be a different Nintendo world or something."  
  
"You forget one thing," added Sam. "If that does happen, then how will we get from here to there? We're not going to just jump right off!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you right," I admitted. "Well it was just a ..." I suddenly found myself flat on the ground. A great rumbling quake rocked the level. I noticed the others where struggling to stay on their feet as I staggered to get up. The star filled sky was soon being replaced by thick white clouds as the arena continued to twist and turn violently. "WHAT NOW!" I exclaimed to our new dilemma.  
  
"How convenient! Look over there!" pointed Sam. The horizon was no longer filled with bright stars and space. We soon seemed high up in the air, with more white clouds flowing at an incredible rate through our faces, causing us to squint our eyes close together. Just as unexpectedly as the quake started, the stage began to make a quick turn...downwards.as in rotating!  
  
"AAAHH!!!" Jess immediately tripped and fell on his back as soon as the level began to tilt sideways.  
  
"JESS WHAT DID YOU DO!?" yelled Sam. He then notices that he was sliding down the level.  
  
"Everyone! Hurry up and try to run to the top of the stage!" I ordered. I already began my way up the steep platform as it slowly but surely began to rotate. Something was trying to get us off the stage!  
  
It was too late for Jess. His foot got caught on his long, blue cape and he began to roll uncontrollably straight down. It was like he was rolling off a steep mountain trying to snowboard. He then launched right off the stage and fell down the abyss.  
  
The stage suddenly began to rotate at a must faster speed. Sam managed to make his way close to the top. He jumped in the air and began to double jump and fired up his Up B Blazer attack. He forced himself up with a fiery sword uppercut. Roy never did have a good recovery move. He lost his momentum and plunged down to the unknown depths of our new surroundings. All I could hear from him was, "OH NOOO !!!  
  
It wasn't too long before Cal and I began to feel the gravity of this bizarre dimension pull us down to the unknown world. Cal had some decent speed as the swordsman prince, Marth. He desperately tried to climb up to the stage as the arena tilted with no hint of stopping. "Too.steep.," he said as he continued to struggle to the top. Even as the nimble Fox McCloud, I found myself having a lot of trouble navigating my way to the highest point to safety. I carefully turned my head around to see if Cal was still with me. He wasn't. He had slipped and lost his balance and slide right over the stage. Could I make it?  
  
I was almost within reach of the ledge, just a few more steps. But the stage had almost reached a full 90 degree angle. There was no way I could take another step. I franticly tried to literally scratch my way up, but there was nothing to grab onto. This place had no gripe whatsoever. I soon found myself helplessly falling down into the abyss. I pretty much blacked out.  
  
******Earlier*******  
  
A desolate wasteland of darkness and space roamed an unknown land. Platforms floated lifelessly around the plains of emptiness. Atop one of them, two dark figures where plotting imminent doom to all.  
  
"So there you have it." Said the small, cloaked figure in his dark, moody deep tone. "So you up to it medusa?"  
  
The huge, weird being seemed very pleased with the proposition. "Of course." He hummed. He floated towards the edge of the platform and put his many hands together. "I am well aware of the situation. Now is the time for me to be released and seek..."  
  
"Oh really?" interrupted the dark emerald green cloaked figure. " Then get to it. I don't have time to listen to your motives. Just get the job done as fast as possible."  
  
"As you wish," replied the floating being.  
  
Instantly, the area was covered in light and a huge vortex engulfed everything in sight. The two villains floated in mid air. Two portals opened up right before them, each leading to a different land. "You should go get that genetically engineered Pokemon on your side," advised the cloaked figure as he entered the left portal. The other mysterious villain simply chuckled and nodded his head as he stepped into a realm that we thought only existed in our wildest dreams.  
  
******* Back on Final Destination*********  
  
The stage was like it was before anything had ever happened. It was lying in the space, as flat as ever, waiting for more combatants to unlock the mysteries the universe. As fate would have it, three smashers lied unaware of what was about to happen.  
  
The first to awaken was a young princess. She was dressed in a fine, light pink Hyrulian dress. She slowly opens her eyes and takes a look at her new surroundings. She rubs an aching pain on her head as she gets up. " Meh.... What was that all about?" she asked herself. She notices something different about her attire. "Oh freak! Where did I get this?" she gasped. "What's going on?" she asked as she examined herself. "I'm..I'm Zelda!?" Just then, she noticed two other Hyrulians coming to conscious as well. One was a familiar, valiant hero who wore a green tunic, wielding a Master Sword safely nestled behind his Hyrulian Shield strapped on his back. Further back was a Zelda's alter ego, Shiek, who was examining their surroundings.  
  
Huwe's jaw dropped as she saw characters that she thought only existed in virtual reality. Link turned around and noticed the princes standing right across from him. "Well what do you know!" he said. "It's Princess Zelda!" He walked over to her slowly and with reverence. Huwe just stood there, not knowing what to say, what to think.  
  
"Don't worry princess," said Link. "I'll make sure I return you safely back to Hyrule Castle."  
  
"Wha?" Huwee responded in confusion. She couldn't possibly be the Zelda, could she? "But. I'm not Zelda!"  
  
"Oh nonsense," said Link, " you certainly are, you look just like her." A curious thought rushed through his mind. "Could it be possible that the fall caused her to get amnesia?" he thought.  
  
"She's not Zelda," answered the mysterious Shiek. "She's Huwe, and I would take it your Hieu."  
  
Huwe was confused. How did Shiek know who she was? And Link is Hieu? "As in, Hieu from school?" she asked.  
  
Hieu scratched his head in confusion. "That's odd," he said. He pondered for a couple of seconds. "Then, is it safe to assume that you are not Shiek.. But Eric?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me." he answered.  
  
"Gah!" exclaimed Huwe. "But, how? Is this a dream? It probably is!"  
  
"Well," said Hieu, "I sure don't mind being Link." He took some more note at the stage they where on. "This sure isn't Hyrule, it looks a lot like."  
  
"Final Destination," interrupted Eric. He seemed a little disturbed.  
  
"I wonder how we got here?" asked Huwe  
  
"It looks like we're the only ones here." confirmed Hieu in his normal, calm tone. "So what shall we do now?"  
  
Huwe was curious. She wondered how come she was Zelda, and why Eric was Shiek. Could she transform into Shiek as well? "I wonder," she asked herself. "But, how would I be able to try out an attack?" she thought. "Maybe Eric will know," she thought.  
  
"Hey Eric," she asked.  
  
"Yeah?" he replied.  
  
"You. wouldn't happen to know how, or if we could attack? You know, like in Super Smash Bros.?"  
  
"I wouldn't know how," Eric said. "Why?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if I could transform into Shiek too!" She said.  
  
"It's as simple as Down B," answered Hieu. "But I wonder how you would be able to do that?"  
  
Huwe began to imagine herself playing the game. She concentrated her abilities as a smasher in the real world into her new body. She instantly shot out a Side Smash. Bolts of magic rushed through her body to the palm of her hand.  
  
"Whoa!" Hieu exclaimed as he jumped back a little. "How did you do that?  
  
"I.. I just imagined myself playing the game, as Zelda, and this game out!" she answered. She immediately attempted the transformation. Nothing. "What? Am I doing it right?" she thought as she continuously tried and tried to transform into the elusive Shiek. Her attempts all ended in failure. The ability just wouldn't work.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Hieu.  
  
"I... I can't turn into Shiek!" she said. "I wonder... Eric, try turning into Zelda!"  
  
"...... No thanks, I'm fine the way I am," he mumbled. It was bad enough for him that he was Shiek. Why push it any further?  
  
Hieu quickly changed the subject. "So we're in the Melee world. This level should come to a point where the horizon is not blank space."  
  
Once again, a bright star flashed in the sky just before the arena reached it's final destination. Only this time, a familiar dark warlock came crashing down right before the Hyrulians, right about the same time the stage began to shake violently.  
  
"Ganondorf!" exclaimed Hieu. His adrenaline began to pump up. A chance to beat down on the villain of Hyrule had finally come to him, this time for real. He was pumped up and ready to smash him.  
  
"Huwe stand back!" shouted Eric as Ganondorf held his ground. Hieu was struggling to reach him due to the intense rumbling of the stage. Ganondorf calmly stood there with a grin on his face. "Well it appears I landed here too late," he began. Hieu, Eric and Huwe were thrown to the ground by the force of the stage's violent, malicious shaking. " No matter. It only makes thing a lot more fun! Hahahahahaha!"  
  
"What.are you talking ..about?" asked Huwe. Suddenly, the arena began to tilt just like it did earlier.  
  
"I really wish I would have gotten here sooner. That way I would have had the pleasure of finishing you off. I guess I'll have to wait for now!" He charged his trademark Warlock Punch and ripped a hole in the dimension! "I'll catch you kids later," he said as he quietly exited the rotating stage.  
  
"Hey guys.." Hieu said in a shaky manner. "Any ideas of what is happening?" He slowly began to slide down the tilting level.  
  
"What the heck is going on?" shouted Huwe. Eric was already almost at the top. He leaned his body forward as he dashed to safety. "There's no way those two will make it with their speed," he thought. This was true, considering that Zelda and Link are two of the slowest characters in Super Smash Bros. He had to go down and help them. The level had already reached a 45 degree angle.  
  
Hieu was already sliding down dangerously close to the edge. He tried to run back up, but it was way to steep. Huwe was on her knees climbing hr way back up, trying not to look down. Eric had to think fast. "HIEU! USE YOUR HOOKSHOT!" he commanded.  
  
"Right!" Hieu was already griping onto the ledge of the stage. He grabbed his Hookshot, closed his eyes and hoped for the best. He then jumped back a little and fired his Hookshot right on the tip on the ledge. It dug itself deep inside the edge. Hieu dangled in midair as the rotation continued. He tightly held onto his Hookshot and hoped it would stay in place.  
  
Eric saw that Hieu was safe, so he slid down to try and help Huwe. The level had almost reached it's limit. Time was running out. He reached out his arm to try and grab Huwe. He didn't know for sure if he could make the climb back up, but he had to give it a shot. Unfortunately, Huwe could not pull herself up. "Damn it!" said Eric under his breath. He had no choice but to turn back.  
  
Huwe fell back down to the unknown abyss. She noticed Hieu dangling from his Hookshot. She moved herself towards him and grabbed onto his boot! The force of the pull pushed the hook of the Hookshot out a little, but it was still locked in place. Huwe sighed a sigh of reflief as she and Hieu hung there. The platform was nearly at it's 90 degree angle. Eric felt the wind rushing through his body as he fell back to the unknown.  
  
"ERIC!" shouted Hieu. Eric vanished before their eyes.  
  
Hieu began to loose his gripe on the handle. The platform hit the right angle. Huwe and Hieu swayed back and forth as the stage continued to rotate. Huwe knew that she was causing a lot of stress on Hieu and the Hookshot. She quickly came up with a daring plan. "Hope this works," she thought.  
  
The Hyrulian princess threw herself back. "HUWE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" shouted Hieu. Huwe then used Teleport to move herself back up. "Why didn't I use this earlier?" she wondered. She appeared right above Hieu and slowly drifted downwards. She moved herself towards Hieu again, but this time she knew where what she was going to do. She latched onto the Hookshot rather than Hieu.  
  
"Phew," thought Hieu. "Good one Huwe." He was relived that he didn't have to have her weight on him. The force of the grab was too much for the Hookshot though. It lost it's place in the stage and ripped itself right out. Huwe and Hieu began to suffer the same fate as all who entered Final Destination.  
  
*****Earlier.. Again******  
  
The waters of Kanto are filled with many islands, all home to wild Pokemon. Some were as common as a Goldeen, others as rare and elusive as an Articuno. One of these islands once housed a laboratory. A laboratory where years and years of research was conducted in order to create what is possibly the strongest being in not only the Pokemon world, but all of Nintendo itself. The laboratory laid in ruins; all caused by the product of the ambitious project. Nothing surrounded this little island except ocean, with the only piece of land being near is Cinnabar Island, which was miles and miles away from it.  
  
Resting in his birthplace, the psychic 6'7 Pokemon known as Mewtwo stood there. He came back to this island from his Unknown Dungeon to find the voids that filled his emptiness. He was sleeping standing up right on the exact same spot where his stasis tube once stood. He was dreaming of his past.  
  
He found himself casually walking through the laboratory, unnoticed by the scientists that where hard at work. Monitors, mainframes and tubes surrounded the room, each vital to creating the ultimate Pokemon. Mewtwo chuckled as he walked around the area, witnessing his very own creation. "Fools" he thought. "Did they really think they could contain me? Did they have any idea of what they created? Why did they even bother!"  
  
Mewtwo began to fill himself with mystical rage as he unleashed an amethyst wave of energy from his body. It covered the entire island. Scientists began to panic. Alarms went off. Computers and mainframes began to explode. Tubes shattered spreading vile liquid everywhere. Within the very instant these catastrophic events began, Mewtwo began to flash. Everything on the island began to compress itself. A giant explosion soon engulfed the area.  
  
The smoke cleared as the dust settled. Debris of the lab where drifting in the ocean, which was poisoned with the fluids that were once in the stasis tube. Mewtwo stood there unaffected by anything that had occurred.  
  
He began to chuckle as he looked at the remains. "See what you have created?" he said. "You have assured this world doom. I truly am the."  
  
"Strongest Pokemon?" interrupted a voice. "Is that all you are?"  
  
Mewtwo had never sensed this strange energy before. He didn't even bother to turn around to examine the intruder. He awoke instantly, but the presence was still there. He kept his back turned at this new being. "I believe we have not met," he said. "Who are you?"  
  
"Listen here Mewtwo. That is who you are is it not?"  
  
Mewtwo felt no sense of fear. It did not matter to him whether this thing knew his name.  
  
" I can tell you your purpose. I can show you the way. If you agree to help me, you will truly understand who you are."  
  
"And how is that?" asked Mewtwo.  
  
" Come with me. You will find your own meaning if you do. Stay here, and you will continue to run along an endless path. It is your choice."  
  
Mewtwo seemed surprised that this being wasn't forcing him to do it's will. He had a choice.  
  
-------------------------  
  
The usual: Mewtwo, Pokemon, SSBM and all Nintendo related stuff are © Nintendo Everything else is © to me. 


	4. Confrontations

Note: If you haven't already, I suggest you read the previous chapters. That would kinda help if you haven't already. And YES I know I misspelled Sheik last chapter ¬_¬.  
  
_________________________  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
CONFRONTATIONS  
  
___________________________________  
  
"How did I get on this tree?" I asked myself. "Guess it must have broken my fall." My back was being crushed on the tree branches. "Or.my back," I said as I rubbed my spine a little. I quickly jumped off the calm palm tree into a sandy beach. For some reason, I was in something's shadow. Whatever it was, it sure was big. I turned around reluctantly to see what it was. I looked straight at the fiery amber yellow eyes of an enormous moon!  
  
"GAH!" I exclaimed. "This isn't Hyrule... It's Termina!" I examined my surroundings a little bit closer. I noticed an isolated observatory in the middle of a lake. "This is definitely Great Bay." I told myself. How I got from Final Destination all the way down to Termina was beyond me.  
  
I noticed that the giant turtle of this stage was peacefully sleeping in the shallow waters. "Maybe I could hitch a ride on him," I thought. I quietly walked over to the turtle and leaped on its shell. The impact immediately awoke him. He seemed really startled and confused. "Don't worry big guy," I told him. The turtle took no hesitation to swim off the shore and straight to the observatory.  
  
"Thanks!" I told it as I jumped off it's shell to the lower platform of the stage. That is probably the only time that turtle has ever done me any good. Normally when I fight on this stage, it's either never there when I need it or there when I really don't need it. Better late than never I suppose.  
  
I, however, wasn't alone on this little station. "Ah ha! What do we have here?" a familiar voice said. I turned around to see the courageous swordsman Roy. Of course it wasn't just Roy.  
  
"Oh, hey Sam." I replied.  
  
"I see you're here too." He said. He must have landed on the observatory rather than a dingy palm tree. If he was there, could the others be here to?  
  
"Hey, you haven't seen Cal or Jess have you?" I asked.  
  
"No, I haven't seen them yet." he sighed. "So what happened back there?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know?" I answered. Great. I know what's coming.  
  
"Well this whole thing is your fault," he said with his pointed his sword at me. "I should have woken up by now."  
  
"Whatever," I groaned. "We have better things to worry about, like that." I pointed towards the moon that seemed to be getting closer and closer every passing second.  
  
"Oh, it's not going to hit us," assured Sam. Just as he finished his sentence, he noticed the moon on a different path than normal. Rather than crashing on the beach, it is on a collision course with the mountains. Statues lift up from the ground and push it back up. Not this time though. "It's way off course!" shouted Sam. "It's supposed to land over there!" he said as he pointed towards the mountainside.  
  
"Well we better find a way out. Fast." I declared steadily.  
  
Just then, a funny looking, elf like man stepped out of the observatory. "Oh, hello there!" he greeted joyfully. Sam and I jumped a bit in shock as the little man walked over to us. "Can I help you?" he asked.  
  
"Hey, it's that Tingle guy," said Sam. "Tell us how do we get out of here," he asked the fairy wannabe.  
  
"Ah yes, you've come to the right place! Wait here a moment," he told us. He then trotted away back into the dome shaped building.  
  
"WHAT?! Come back!" yelled Sam.  
  
"We don't have time for this!" I added.  
  
"Forget him! Let's find a way out ourselves!" Sam said in disgust. I nodded my head and tried to think of a solution. The moon just kept on getting closer and closer.  
  
"Uh.. So you got any idea how?" I asked.  
  
"How am I supposed to know?" he barked. "You're the one who got us into this mess, so you have to get us out!"  
  
Before I could say anything, a huge shadow engulfed ours. I turned around to see a large, round metallic figure that came crashing down on our position.  
  
"WHAT IS THIS?" exclaimed Sam. The shiny, metallic object revealed itself to be a giant metal Jigglypuff!  
  
"How did this get here?!" I shouted. We had no time to be fighting anything, not with that moon getting dangerously close.  
  
"Here you are.... AH!!" Tingle came out of the building and dropped something in shock and awe of the giant puffball. He quickly tied a balloon on himself after he noticed the moon approaching even closer. "At this rate, the area will be gone in three minutes!" he calculated as he slowly floated away.  
  
"That big fat chicken!" Sam shouted. "He was supposed to help us!"  
  
"Sam heads up!" I warned. By the time Sam heard my warning, the Jigglypuff, which was about twice his side and about 4 times as round had smothered him with a quick Rollout attack.  
  
I looked back at the moon. It didn't look like that in three minutes it would collide. I turned my head back at the giant Jigglypuff. "Heh, three minutes is more than enough time," I told myself.  
  
The moon wasn't my priority now. I concentrated on the shiny silver balloon. Sam immediately flared up a Double Edge Dance as he came down to the ground. Every single strike seemed to be absorbed in the flabby body of the Jigglypuff. It didn't stagger one bit. Sam swung his blade up, down, down and up, with beautiful streaks of fire engulfing the balloon. I dashed over as fast as I could and grabbed the Jigglypuff, hoping Sam would take the opportunity to smash it. My grapple wasn't strong enough though, and the Jigglypuff broke free from my tight gripe. It floated in air and came crashing down with a drill attack. Sam and I quickly rolled out of the twirling feet of the Pokemon as it came down. Before we could make another move, it Side Smashed me to the right! Thrusting full force on it's right foot, the Jigglypuff bashed me as I came charging at it.  
  
Once again, the turtle actually helped me out. I landed on it's hard shell, a little shaken by the attack. Funny thing was, all of my previous percentage vanished.  
  
Sam quickly saw the open shot and sliced the Jigglypuff with a Side Smash of his own. The metal shell of the Pokemon took the hit once again as it casually grabbed Sam and began to press it's head on his back. Sam flew back a little after being thrown, and noticed ruby beams eating away at the Jigglypuff. I was holding my position from the turtle and was bombarding the Jigglypuff with laser blasts from my Blaster.  
  
The Jigglypuff simply ignored the shots and focused on it's closet target, Sam. It Pounded away at him, while Sam responded with slash and run techniques. He would reach his sword and poke the Jiglypuff from behind. The Jigglypuff began to feel the attacks this time, since it's percentage count was getting higher. It immediately countered Sam's rolling antics by simply charging a Down Smash. It gathered air and released it's feet outward on the ground, creating a splits like kick. Sam was nailed and was pushed back to the turtle, which decided to submerge underwater.  
  
Sam and I had to rethink our attacks. He quickly got up and jumped to the lower right small platform under the main piece of the arena. The Jigglypuff came trotting along down to Sam's position as I charged up the Fire Fox attack. It was sucked into the flames of the ability, making it quite susceptible to Sam's Up Smash. He lunged his Blade high up in the air with tremendous force to poke the balloon, flames emerging from the tip if the sword and igniting the Pokemon even more. Before Sam's attack finished, a charged right through the Jigglypuff with a blazing Fire Fox. Despite our attempts, the Pokemon refused to stagger from our attacks. It was quickly able to recover onto the stage just as fast as it was attacked.  
  
A full minute had passed.  
  
I slid near the Jigglypuff and began to swipe it with my tail, trying to push it in the air. "SAM!" I yelled. "Grab it!"  
  
Sam used his Blazer to make his way up to the main platform, dishing out some damage in the process. The metal Jigglypuff, still not being phased by our attacks, slapped Sam with a Pound attack. It rolled to my side to dodge my attacks, and quickly threw me high up in the air. It floated up and smacked both Sam and me with an aerial slap. Just as it was coming down, it began to roll itself into a Rollout. I landed on the lower right platform out of the oncoming attack. Sam, however, had a different plan.  
  
"I got this one!" he shouted. Sam held his ground on the far left of the stage, while straight across him the giant Pokemon rolled in it's place, gathering a tremendous amount of force for it's attack. If Sam was hit, he probably wouldn't make it back. The turtle was still not back, lessening his chances of survival.  
  
30 seconds passed by. The Jigglypuff continued to charge up. The slightest movement would cause it to hurl at incalculable speed towards anything in it's path.  
  
15 more seconds went by. "It's just wasting our time!" I concluded. But we couldn't afford to make any movements. Just as I finished my statement, the Jigglypuff launched itself straight at Sam! All of the energy it was gathering now became converted into an unstoppable Rollout. Sam was ready to take it head on. Just before the Jigglypuff knocked Sam out for good, Sam held back and used his Counter attack. Sam absorbed the oncoming blow with his sword and stopped the Jigglypuff in it's tracks. He then unleashed twice the strength the Jigglypuff had gathered, delivering a devastating blow. If it wasn't for the metal body of the Jigglypuff, it would have been knocked out of the stage for good.  
  
The moon's shadow was cast over the entire arena. Only about a minute and ten seconds before it collided. I sprang up from my position and leaped high in the air. I then flung my legs upward, getting ready for my "scissor kick" aerial attack. I managed to land both kicks in as the Jigglypuff came hurling down back into the stage.  
  
Sam thought up of a faster way to end it. He drew his blade over his shoulder. A fiery surge of energy from his body rushed to his sword. I did my best to keep the Pokemon in the air with an onslaught of aerial assaults. About 4 seconds later, I noticed Sam had a hot white glow emitting from him. I side kicked the solid balloon down to Sam's direction. As the Jigglypuff came crashing down, Sam exploded a fully charged Flare Blade. The explosion of the attack smoldered the Jigglypuff. It seemed to freeze for a second as the force of the attack overwhelmed it's metallic shell. It instantly flew up into the air, right towards the moon, which was only a few meters above us.  
  
"Ha ah! Eat that!" Sam said as he did his victory stance. The Jigglypuff barely missed making collision with the moon as it sparkled in the sky.  
  
"Good shot!" I congratulated. "Well that wasn't so hard. So what are we going to do now? That moon is getting closer!"  
  
"Hmmm," pondered Sam with his hand on his chin. "How about I Flare Blade it into pieces!"  
  
"Hey that's not a bad idea," I said sarcastically.  
  
"I was only kidding!" Sam said silently.  
  
Out of nowhere, Tingle came crashing down. Jigglypuff must have popped his balloon.  
  
"YOU!" Shouted Sam as he picked up Tingle with one arm. "HOW DO WE GET OUT OF THIS?" he said while he shook Tingle violently.  
  
"Well.. if you would have picked up my map," slowly answered Tingle.  
  
"What map?" asked Sam. Only about 30 seconds until the moon came crashing down.  
  
"I really must be going now.. ta ta!" Tingle somehow vanished into thing air.  
  
"!!!!! How did he do that?" I asked. A glitch maybe?  
  
"You bum! Go find that map!" ordered Sam.  
  
"I don't need you to tell me that," I quickly remarked with an annoyed expression. I noticed a small piece of paper on the far left lower platform of the stage. "Oh, how convenient," I said.  
  
"Hurry up and grab it!" roared Sam.  
  
I quickly dashed to the map. The moon was so close though, that it's gravity affected the tide, causing the waters to rage and splash about. The map was swallowed up before I could grab it. Down it sunk into the murky depths. I couldn't swim anyway so I didn't dare to dive after it.  
  
"You IDIOT!" Sam quickly scorned  
  
"Well a lot good that would have done for us anyway," I thought.  
  
"Ah, forget you!" Sam shouted angrily. He desperately tried to find a way out on his own. The moon was only a couple of yards away. The waves began to splash violently around us. I was thrown off the platform that I was on as they continued to pound the stage. The arena began to rumble as the moon approached. Sam had no other choice but to dive into the water and try to swim away. But just like in the game, you sink into the water rather than float in it. But the lucky Roy was lifted out of the water by the giant turtle, which had finally decided to emerge. It wanted to see what all of the commotion was about, and noticed the giant moon crashing down. Quickly, it frantically began to swim away to safety.  
  
"HEY!" I said in rage. I dashed right across the stage and jumped off the far right edge off the stage. I double jumped, boosting me further out, but it still wasn't enough to catch up to the turtle. I then used the Fox Illusion to make a quick straight dash towards the turtle. I barely caught onto the back of it's shell.  
  
"Thanks a lot," I grumbled. The turtle soon swam out of the moon's shadow. Sam sighed some relief as he looked back, hoping we where safe.  
  
The first thing the moon made contact with was the observatory. It's face crashed head onto it as pieces of the building flew everywhere. The stage then became caught on a surging whirlpool created by the moon's gravity. Deeper and deeper the moon went. It buried itself into the area slowly. Sam and I watched with our jaws completely hanging. The tide began to slow the turtle down as it hurriedly tried to swim away.  
  
Then moon suddenly created a bright flash as it was colliding Great Bay. A huge tidal wave was created from it, which lifted the turtle out off the water (and us as well). The entire area began to quake as the moon ignited itself. Mountains crumbled, the beach ceased to exist. A huge dark explosion covered the area along with creating a bile yellow sky. The explosion threw Sam and I out into the sky. We left Termina with two bright sparkles.  
  
******Meanwhile*********  
  
Floating in the sky lay a giant floating arena. This stage happened to be the most vast and largest level in all of Super Smash Bros.. The giant piece of land was a temple that floated over the plains of Hyrule. It is shrouded in mystery and is a favorite battle site among many. But rather than being calm and peaceful, the temple hosted a battle at this very moment.  
  
Cal flung back to safety as he tried to evade a mysterious warrior. "Did you hear that?" he asked his companion.  
  
"Yes I did!" shouted Jess from afar. A small ring of fire soon flashed in the sky that followed the huge explosion. Jess continued to defend himself from the female warriors that where constantly hacking away at him with their two giant blades. He had never seen anything like them. Maybe that's because he never fully played through Zelda: Ocarina of Time.  
  
Cal had his attack repelled from the warrior that was attacking him. "Damn Gerudo Warrior!" he said. Just then, he was sent flying out of the temple's cave through the underground passage. "What are they doing here? They aren't even in Melee! What gives?"  
  
On the far upper right section of the stage, four Gerudo Warriors began to close in on Jess. He was badly battered and didn't know what to expect from these new fighters. One of the female fighters sprung up at him with her blades spinning around her. Jess quickly held his ground and used Counter and knocked her back a little. This, however, left him open from behind. He was grabbed by another Gerudo while another came up to him and did a variation of Link's spin attack, only with two large blades rather than one.  
  
Jess was about to get knocked out with an attack like that. Cal knew he would. He had to think fast. He could try and stop Jess from flying out of the stage, but then Cal would knock him out. He heard a ding Noise right next to him. This little jingle could only mean one thing. An item! He turned around and found a Red Shell lying on the ground. He was now on the middle section of the arena. Above him was a high platform. Jess was going to be flying in this direction, and the only thing that could stop him was the Red Shell. He grabbed and quickly flung it up to the platform above him. The shell began to move around the platform, waiting for an unsuspecting smasher to get in it's path. Lucky for Jess, that smasher was him. As Jess was flying through the air from the Gerudo's unstoppable attack, he flew right into the shell's path, which stopped him from flying any farther back. The weak impact of the shell made him stagger in the air a little, but it was a lot better than a KO.  
  
Cal then began to make his way back into the underground cave portion of the temple. This is always the safest place to be if your percentage count is really high. There are only four ways to get knocked out of the lower layer compared to the countless methods on the top layer. "Come on!" he ordered Jess. "We have to back off!"  
  
Jess instinctively made his way to the passage that would lead to the lower section. The Gerudo's slowly made their way at them, while one Gerudo was awaiting them already in the lower part of the stage. Another Blade Twirl attack would send them out if they hung around.  
  
"Ok," said Cal silently. "We're going to make our down and back up through the upper platform just above the edge down below. Then, we'll make our way back up to the main area, where we'll head back to the far right of the stage. Maybe we can pick them off one at a time."  
  
Jess only stood his ground as he drew his blade. "Jess, you can't take any more hits," Cal cautioned.  
  
Jess only gave a weak grin on his face. "I can beat them," he slowly assured. He stood there, just steps away from safety, charging a Shield Breaker (a variation of Flare Blade minus the power and the flames) leaving himself wide open to an attack. Unlike the mighty Flare Blade, Shield Breaker didn't tae that long to fully charge, though it wasn't nearly as strong as Roy's attack.  
  
A Gerudo leaped into the air ready to slash Jess out of the arena. Cal quickly jumped right in front of Jess and initiated a Counter attack, giving a faint push to the Gerudo and two other oncoming female warriors. A fourth fighter came crashing down afterwards. Little did she know that Jess was ready for her. He drove all of his energy into a quick slash as he hit the Gerudo dead on! The Gerudo warrior flew straight out of the arena in one shot.  
  
"Got ya!" Jess said proudly. Just as soon as the female fighter disappeared out of the ring, another came out in her place out of nowhere! "What the? There's more?!" exclaimed Cal. Both Marths stood their ground as warriors began to go in for another strike. "Come let's move down!" shouted Cal as he quickly made his way down. He had to air dodge while he did so from a patient Gerudo's smash attack.  
  
"Are you crazy!" responded Jess, "We'll get bounced around!" Jess knew he had no other choice though. He reluctantly jumped to the lower section, making sure to avoid the Gerudo that was waiting there.  
  
"We'll be a lot safer here," Cal told Jess. Cal was pretty worn out after fighting for is life against the horde of Gerudos. He still had no idea what would happen if he got knocked out of the stage, and he sure didn't want to find out now. As Jess and Cal were backing away, a rough voice startled them.  
  
"Your safe nowhere!" laughed Bowser. Jess and Cal turned just as soon as they heard his voice.  
  
Bowser chuckled in an evil tone. "Getting beat down by women I see?"  
  
"They're so cheap!" Jess pointed out. The Gerudo warriors halted their attacks and regrouped next to the Koppa King.  
  
Bowser shook his head and continued to chuckle. "Heheheh, I thought you were a mighty warrior in your world."  
  
"Oh shut up!" roared Jess with a little sense of fear in his voice. "What do you know?"  
  
"HAHAHA! I know more than you can ever imagine!" laughed Bowser as he ordered the Gerudos to vanish in thin air. "Now then." just before he can continue, a bright flash emitted in the sky. Sam and I came crashing down and landed right on top of Bower's hard horned head.  
  
Quickly, Sam and I arose quickly to our feet before Bowser could push us off.  
  
"YOU!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Jess and Cal quickly made their way back up. Bowser stood in the middle of the main section, while Sam and I stood to the far left entrance. Cal and Jess hung low on a pillar next to the underground passage's entrance.  
  
"Hey look," pointed Sam. "Cal and Jess are here."  
  
"Ah yes," Bowser said as he turned around and looked straight at Jess and Cal. "These two were just slaughtered by the Gerudos. Too bad they weren't knocked out. They only have one stock left.  
  
Everyone froze. Our worst fear was confirmed. Did we really all have just one stock to work with?  
  
Bowser slowly moved towards Jess. "I might as well get rid of your only life!" Heh, not when I'm around. I dashed right behind Bowser and said, "HOLD IT! You and I have a score to settle!" Sam came by soon enough to back me up if necessary.  
  
Bowser only turned his head and smirked. "Shall I call the Gerudos?"  
  
"Alright you," Sam quietly yelled at Bowser, "Talk! What is it that you want!"  
  
"Want? Heh, what I always want of course!" he chuckled in his reply.  
  
"The Mushroom Kingdom's not here I can tell you that," I said.  
  
"But there is more to it. Much more." Bowser affirmed.  
  
"Well whatever it is you want, your gonna have to get past all four of us!" I warned him as I clenched my fists and held them near my muzzle. "Your insane! I already beat you down once before, not to mention your other two lackeys!"  
  
"I can assure you young fox, that was not me. You may think you had me." Bowser faced his attention towards me. His demon eyes made direct contact with mine. "While you are indeed a powerful warrior in your world, you seem to forget who is in control here," he said as he lifted his arms in the air. "You're in my world now. This is no dream, no game, but a twisted, complex universe in the making! You are just not strong enough to defeat me."  
  
I was about ready to shove his words down his throat. "I ALREADY DID! AND I'LL DO IT AGAIN!" I was all pumped up to smash Bowser out of the arena.  
  
Bowser gave me a sinister look as he said, "Bring it on."  
  
Sam backed off a bit. I leaped in the air and quickly dashed right at Bowser with a Fox Illusion. Bowser seemed ready for it as he side step dodged my illusion. Almost immediately he turned around at my vulnerable body and lunged his head forward and delivered a nasty Side Smash. He rammed his horns right into my back as I was sent flying into the air from the awesome impact.  
  
Bowser took a small leap in the air and jammed my back again with the back of his hard spiky shell. I forced my way back down to the ground with a defensive roll. I looked straight up to see the Koppa King coming down with his Bowser Bomb. "Too easy," I thought. I rolled right out of the way of his deadly assault, but something happened that I have never seen before. Bowser slammed his rear into the steps of the entrance to the temple, and for some reason it caused the ground to rumble like a violent earthquake. Everyone in the entire arena felt the shake and tossed us down to the ground. As I was trying to regain my balance, I noticed a small shockwave heading my direction. It was coming in on me fast. I had no time to defend. It's energy sliced right through me and lifted me once again into the air. Before I could make out what as happening, Bowser was moving three times as fast than normal. He gathered strength as he put his body into his invincible shell and rammed me again. I barely managed to grapple onto the far left ledge. Bowser landed onto the ground and waited for my next move.  
  
I grinned as I let go of the tip and fell. Bowser rushed to the edge and looked over with an evil expression. I stopped myself in midair by charging the Fire Fox and aimed it right beneath him. My body flew straight up back into the ring, with an aura of flames protecting me. The impact on Bowser made him stagger into the air. Quickly I moved back into the stage next to the pillars of the entrance.  
  
I felt beat. Panting and trying to catch my breath, I held my ground and waited to see what would happen. I examined my percentage count. 120%. How did he get me up from zero to one twenty so fast? He shouldn't be this strong or this fast. Bowser could somehow sense my hesitation. He could tell by the expression on my face. He merely just took a few steps forward while I stepped back.  
  
Bowser and I made eye to eye contact with rage burning up. He slowly lifted his head back. My eyes widened for a second. He was going to try and smoke me with his fiery breath. Instinctively, I held onto my Reflector Shield, though I had a feeling it wasn't going to be an ordinary Fire Breath. Bowser opened his mouth and unleashed a cyclone of hot red flames straight at me. The flamethrower hit my Reflector Shield, but it just seemed to bounce right off it rather than reflect it back at him. The rate of fire did not grow weaker as it went on. It pounded my shied with it's magma force and heat. I was breaking a sweat trying to get up my defense, but it was no good. I had to stop the shield before it broke and left me vulnerable to Bowser's finishing move. The flame breath hit me and pushed me back a little. I was eaten up by the flames as it did so. The attack stayed on my body and the fire wouldn't stop. "How is this possible?" I thought. The pain was so unbearable. The heat made me fell as if I was on the surface of the sun. I tried to roll on the ground to shake it off. Bowser anticipated this. He took this opportunity to grab me in a Koppa Klaw.  
  
The fire was off my body, but I wasn't relieved from any pain. That attack boosted me up to a high 157%. Now I was in the claws of the Koppa King. His brutal gripe was on my neck. He lifted me up with victory in his eyes. I frantically tried to break free, but his gripe was just way too much. On top of that, I was already worn out from all of the damage I have suffered. Bowser gave a proud roar as he took a bit into my flesh.  
  
"LET GO!" shouted Sam as he made his way towards us. I could have used the help earlier, but knowing me I would have probably told them to back away if they tried.  
  
"Make on move and I'll DESTROY HIM!" Bowser silently barked with command in his voice. His eyes became fixed on Sam. I was still constantly struggling to break free. The only words that came out of my mouth were, "you... Wish!"  
  
"Where are those items when you need them?" Cal thought to himself.  
  
Everyone stood their ground without saying a word. Straight across from them stood the Koppa King strangling yours truly, ready to dig his jaws into me again.  
  
"Come on Bowser," Sam slowly taunted. "You too chicken to fight someone a lot stronger?"  
  
Bowser chuckled under his breath. "You still dare to doubt my abilities? HAHA! You probably won't mind if I was to do.." I knew what was coming. "THIS!" he crunched his jaw into me once again. I yelped in agony as he did it again. "AND THIS!" I became too tired to holler in pain. I was shaking a bit as he continued to hack away.  
  
"BREAK FREE!" Sam ordered in anger.  
  
"I'm .... Trying! I CAN'T!" I said with every ounce of my depleted strength.  
  
"Come on!" Cal cheered a bit. "You can do it!"  
  
"Hehehe, he's obviously too weak to do so!" Bowser grinned as he gave me another deadly bite. Was it possible to be knocked out unconscious rather than out of the stage in this world? Cause if it is, sign me up. This was just way too much for me.  
  
"Guys we have to do something!" Cal said weakly. "Who knows what will happen if he loses a stock!"  
  
Something clicked in Bowser's mind. He began to laugh uncontrollably. "HAHAHAHA! I'LL SHOW YOU!" Everyone was shocked by his response. Bowser tightened his gripe on me and quickly hurled me out to the left, right out of the stage. I flew straight out, so fast as if I was blown up by a Bob- omb at 300%.  
  
I crashed right onto the side of the arena. My body was pressed against an imaginary wall with such a force that could push a mountain. I felt like I was going to combust as a bright multicolored flash sucked me in. Oddly enough, while I was being jolted with this strange force, I began to feel a little refreshed. Suddenly, I vanished!  
  
"HAHAHAHA!" Bowser laughed with great pride of his accomplishment. Immediately after he that, he charged right at the remaining Smashers, who were already charging right at him. All three valiant swordsmen began a fury of sword dances as they came in Bowser's direction. Bowser took the hits hard as the slashed in all directions. He quickly countered their attacks with by hiding in his shell and be to spin around, catching all three Smashers in it like a whirlpool. They were sent hurling into the air when Jess noticed something.  
  
"LOOK!" he pointed. A small platform drifted down from the sky, and lying in it was a young ace fox pilot.  
  
"Whoa.what happened?" I mumbled as I slowly rose my head.  
  
"Well look who has decided to show!" Bowser said. He stepped back a little and lifted his right arm in the air. "BOB-OMBS!" he shouted. The clear blue sky became polluted with an atmosphere of Bob-ombs!  
  
"What is this?" asked Sam.  
  
"We'll meet again! You can count on it!" Bowser stepped into a portal that conveniently opened right in front of him, and vanished as soon as he entered.  
  
I took note of what covered the sky. Rows and Rows of Bob-ombs were about to drop straight down. "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" I frantically ordered. Cal was already down in the cave, taking cover. I quickly made my way down and noticed Sam just standing there. "What are you doing?" I asked.  
  
"Relax," he said confidently. Jess stood by his side waiting to see what he would do. The bombs began to drop. It wasn't like in Sudden Death Mode, where Bob-ombs fell one at a time. They came down like a sheet of rain. Sam must of figured that he could stop them by leaping into the air and using Counter, which made his body invincible for a second allowing him to destroy a couple of rows. Jess followed and did the same. Of course, they did not know just exactly how many bombs were dropping. The bombs began bombarding the area, with the only safe place being the underground cave. Sam and Jess were hit by the onslaught and were blown right out of the stage.  
  
"Those idiots!" I said. I looked up into the sky and saw two bright sparkles in the background. The ground above us rumbled as if we were on a war front. We got out as the smoke finally cleared.  
  
Cal began to ponder. "How do we know how many stocks we have? I thought we only had one."  
  
"Let's hope that's not the case," I replied shakily. We stepped out of the passage and looked up to see if the Fire Emblem warriors came back. Sure enough, two platforms came down from the sky and carried them back down. I sighed a sigh of relief. "Good, you guys are alright."  
  
"Oh.. Man," Sam moaned as he jumped off.  
  
"Is. Bowser. gone?" asked Jess.  
  
"Yeah, he ran away," I quickly answered. " I still don't see why he's so powerful! His attacks seemed different than normal. And somehow, he summoned a shower of Bob-ombs. This is just too bizarre."  
  
Cal stared at the ground. "Well if this is a dream, I would like to wake up now."  
  
"This is way to real to be a dream," responded Sam.  
  
"I'm still not convinced," Cal said in a doubtful tone.  
  
"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm leaving this place and getting to the bottom of this," I said cheerfully. "If I know these kind of scenarios any better, than there is a lot more to this Smash Bros. world than we thought there was."  
  
"And how do you plan on getting off this level?" asked Sam.  
  
"Oh I'm pretty sure there's a way," I quickly replied. "We just have to find something to help us out."  
  
As if something answered my plea, a bright flash brought forth an old man in elaborate robes. It came from the underground cave. He floated out of his portal like aura and stood beside us. Everyone turned around, hoping it wasn't another threat. Some of us however immediately recognized who it was. 


End file.
